callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Electric Cherry
Electric Cherry is a Perk-a-Cola machine introduced in the Zombies map Mob of the Dead in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Electric Cherry costs 2000 points to purchase and creates an electric shockwave around the player whenever they reload, or entering the Afterlife after being downed by a zombie. The color for this perk is blue (although the color of the drink is cherry red) and the icon is a red cherry with a lightning bolt. Contrary to popular belief, the radius of the electric shockwave does not increase cumulatively every time the player reloads; instead the radius of the shockwave is determined by how many rounds the player has in their magazine. Example, expending the whole magazine will give the maximum shockwave radius and expending only one round among a large magazine will have very minor effects. It is worth noting that since the Blundergat and its upgraded variants (Acid Gat, Vitriolic Withering) only fire one shot or burst at a time, it will always produce a shockwave of maximum effect when using Electric Cherry, making the Perk-a-Cola valuable to have. It is located on the top level of the Cell Block, directly above Cerberus' head drawing near the B23R in front of a crafting table. Even on higher rounds, where the damage of the shock is negligible, the perk can be a life saver, as it stuns zombies for a couple of seconds. Appearance The Electric Cherry machine is very old and rusted, with no paint job unlike other Perk-A-Cola machines. It is shaped similar to the Quick Revive machine. It has spikes on the sides of the machine, and electric rods on the sides of the perk logo. There is a compartment up the machine filled with Electric Cherry bottles, a Zombie head and hand. The front of the machine has a coin machine and writing which states "5¢", which is unusual as most other machines cost 10¢. Gallery Electric cherry perk pic 1.png|The Electric Cherry Perk-a-Cola machine. Drinking Electric Cherry BOII.jpg|Drinking the Electric Cherry. Electric Cherry Shock Effect BOII.png|The shock of electricity emitted when reloading with Electric Cherry. Electric_cherry_buy_indictator.png|A close-up of the Electric Cherry Perk-a-Cola machine. Achievement/trophy *A Burst of Flavor ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, kill 10 zombies at once with a new beverage. Trivia *The name of the perk is a play on the words "Electric Chair". *Looking inside of the machine, there is a little glass compartment with a zombie head and hand surrounded by many bottles of Electric Cherry. *It is currently the only Perk-a-Cola that is labeled to be worth five cents, while all of the other vending machines display their price as ten cents. *When entering the Afterlife, the player can still earn points from any zombie the shockwave kills. *Electric Cherry is currently the only Perk-a-Cola machine in Mob of the Dead to not flash on and off like the other Perk-a-Cola machines in the map, although the extremely distorted voice can still be heard. *A Grim Reaper blood stain can be seen on the machine. *If a player reloads too much on a gun within a short period of time, Electric Cherry will not work for a few seconds. *When a player reloads and cancels it, reloading again will not cause a shockwave. *There is no jingle for Electric Cherry but an extremely distorted voice can be heard near it. **This is shared with the other Perk-a-Colas, except in the other maps, they have jingles. * Electric Cherry is tied with Who's Who and Vulture Aid for having the least amount of appearances in Zombies maps, with one each. * When Electric Cherry is bought, it is possible to hear a phasing variant of it's jingle. Since the perks full jingle has never been heard before, it is unkown what the phasing variant resembles. References 1. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Td898YvPsEY Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Perk-a-Colas